Uk revolution
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Arthur, el correcto caballero inglés guarda un secreto: la musica le apasiona y es un icono del punk, pero su secreto se ve seriamente amenzado por culpa de Francia... Basado en los años 70 soy horrible para esto de los resumenes


Hetalia (lamentablemente) no me pertenece a mi, sino al gran Hidekaz Himaruya-sama

Y tampoco hago esto confines de lucro, solo lo hago para reirme un rato.

XXxXxXxXx

Francia lo miraba boquiabierto, y ¿es que quien se lo hubiera imaginado? Nadie, absolutamente nadie. El, que se consideraba el que mejor lo conocía no le hubiera ni pasado por la cabeza la loca idea de ver a Inglaterra vestido con pantalones de cuero, una desgastada camiseta, una chaqueta sin mangas, miles de tachas en el cinturón y piercing en las orejas; saltando sobre el escenario con una guitarra, cantando una desenfrenada canción punk.

Se restregó los ojos, aun sin poder creerlo ¿de verdad era el? ¿Arthur Kirkland? Una sonrisa subió a sus labios, aun incrédulo, si es que de verdad de trataba de el ¡podría molestarlo toda una vida! Se veía tan ridículo…ridículamente sexy en realidad. ¡Y su voz! No pensó que Inglaterra tuviera una voz así, mon dieu, tan seductora, tan exquisita, aun con la canción que decía que estaba contra todo, su voz dejaba escuchar notas que invitaban a algo más que a protestar, eran una invitación oscura a algo prohibido, estaba que saltaba al escenario como una de esas chiquillas locas hacían en los grandes conciertos, pero no, el no, era Francia y tenia una imagen que mantener, aunque sintiera todo revolucionado en su organismo.

Cuan cambiado, cuan alegre, cuan condenadamente sexy; no lo veía tan revolucionario desde su lejana época de pirata. Aquella en que también usaba aros, no imagino volverlo a ver así, parecía un adolescente. Si que valía la pena las horas de búsqueda que en un principio había dado por perdidas

Aquel día había ido a Inglaterra con la intención de molestar al cejotas, pero no lo encontró en su casa y era muy tarde como para estar todavía en la oficina, y como no se daría por vencido, fue a buscarlo a los bares mas conocidos seguramente se había ido a emborrachar…aunque le extrañaba aquella idea, pero aun así fue igual, sin embargo no lo encontró, fue al puerto, a aquellos bares de mala muerte, pero ni rastros. ¿Dónde se había metido?

Resignado a volverse sin poder molestar al rubio, camino cabizbajo por las calles mojadas por la lluvia, triste…abatido…totalmente desconsolado, OH… ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle esto a el, el que era tan bueno y…? Pero todas sus tristezas se disiparon cuando una jovencita pelirroja llamo su atención y la siguió con la determinación de invitarla a algún romántico y después…bueno, ya se vería, pero ella lo termino por llevar hasta aquel antro en que se encontraba ahora, y donde, quien lo diría, había encontrado a Arthur.

Vio como al final de la canción se lanzaba sobre la frenética multitud que lo alzaba en brazos y lo elevaban como si de un dios se tratase. Como pudo se metió entre la muchedumbre para también poder tocarlo, un leve agarrón a su chaqueta de cuero, un leve pero posesivo agarrón.

Inglaterra al sentir que alguien lo tomaba de forma no muy apropiada (ósea, era mas que natural que no faltara que se pasase de listo con las manos, pero aquel toque fue demasiado conocido) fijo su vista en el y ahora fue él el que quedo boquiabierto, mirando asustado a Francia que le sonreía pícaramente. Rápidamente lo perdió de vista al volver a ser arrastrado hacia al escenario y su publico le exigía otra canción. Durante unos segundos lo trato de ubicar entre aquel gentío, pero no lo logro, ni rastro de Francis.

Empezó con otra canción pero su mente estaba lejos del escenario, maldito de Francia, de seguro le iría con el chisme a todo el mundo, literalmente.

Al día siguiente, Francia llego temprano a la reunión que los países tendrían esa mañana, tarareando alegre y en la sala de conferencias se encontró con su anarquista de la noche anterior, le sonrío con picardía (en realidad era la única manera de sonreír que tenia) y se sentó en su puesto bajo la mirada asesina de Inglaterra.

-wine bastard…-empezó Arthur increpándolo de frente, puso las manos sobre la mesa, con una hinchada vena marcada en la frente y un furioso sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿sabes? Anoche realmente me cautivo la letra de esa canción…. Como decia…. Well, my baby's number one,but I'm gonna dance with three or four, me encanto ¿como se llama?

-c´mon everybody-contesto en un murmullo, sonrojándose aún más-Francia mas te vale no decirle a nadie…

-¿me amenazas Angleterre? No estas en posición de hacerlo-se burlo el ojiazul-si quieres que guarde tu secretito, no te saldrá gratis… anda, pídemelo por favor, di: "por favor Francia-niichan"

-no pienso…

-entonces invitare a toda Europa a ver tu show-amenazo con una sonrisa el francés-esta en tus manos.

Inglaterra lo maldijo por lo bajo, tragándose todo su orgullo, le tembló el mentón (de forma adorable según Francia) y empuñando las manos comenzó lentamente a hablar

-p-p-por-cuanto costaba aquello-f-favor Francia…

-mas fuerte, no te escucho

-maldito bastardo…

-eso no me parece un por favor

El inglés respiro hondo tratando de no ahogarse en su furia y orgullo que estaba por ser magullado-por favor

-¿Qué mas?

-Franci…

-¡Iggy!-una chillona voz acompañada de un huracán rubio que llego hasta ellos lo interrumpió, el norteamericano llegaba con una gran sonrisa agitando algo en la mano-¡Iggy, Iggy!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres idio…?

-¡porque no me invitaste!-reclamó aun con su sonrisa el americano-tienes que decirme cuando es tu próxima tocata, yo quiero verte.

-¿Qué estas…diciendo?

-tus conciertos clandestinos, esos donde sales vestido como punk y lleno de aros, cantando sobre anarquismo-Inglaterra abrió los ojos hasta lo imposible, balbuceando mil palabras sin sentido, mirando a Francia que tampoco entendía como Amerique se había enterado, America por su parte siguió hablando mientras se dirigía a la puerta-tengo que ir a buscar unos papeles, pero no te olvides de decirme cuando es la próxima vez, Rusia, Canadá, China, Prusia y España también quieren ir a verte, están muy emocionados con la idea, sobre todo España y Rusia.

Inglaterra se afirmo en la mesa para no caer-¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto con un hilo de voz

Su ex colonia abrió la puerta antes de responder-el baterista es amigo del primo de uno de los hermanos de un ministro de mi jefe-y salio tan feliz como entro.

El ya conocido cantante, pálido como una hoja de papel se sentó en una silla, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin ninguna otra expresión..

-esto… ¿aun quieres que Francia-niichan te guarde el secreto?-pregunto el francés, Inglaterra se volvió con furia hacia el, y el grito que le lanzo lo pudo escuchar todo el mundo, literalmente.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaja, cuando vi la imagen de Arthur con guitarra eléctrica no lo pude evitar, me dije: tengo que escribir sobre la época punk de Inglaterra.

Espero les haya gustado.

¿Reviews? También se aceptan botellas de vodka, y tomatazos…


End file.
